wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Catrine
"Daj spokój. To tylko dziecko, co ona może nam zrobić?" '''- dowódca odziału zwiadowców, tuż przed śmiercią z rąk czającego się za ścianą budynku obok zmutowanego ogryna.''' Catrine - (urodzona w 760.41M) wyjątkowo młoda zabójczyni kultu krwi, walcząca u boku Esteracha, od czasu gdy ten uratował ja z rąk fanatyków z zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy. Nie lubi rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości a tym bardziej pochodzeniu. Była jedną z najmłodszych (chociaż nie najmłodszą) kultystką w swojej grupie. Nie brak jej odwagi sprytu i pomysłowości. Jak każda zabójczyni, bardziej niż na sile, polega na szybkości i precyzji swojego ostrza. Nabyte dzięki morderczemu treningowi i mutacjom zdolności, pozwalają jej nie tylko na wyprowadzanie skutecznych ataków z zaskoczenia i szykowania zasadzek, ale także na inifiltracje wrogich pozycji. Każda zabójczyni potrafi wejść do obozu wroga i Catrine nie jest tutaj wyjątkiem. Potrafi dostać się do obozu wroga i wyeliminować wrogiego oficera, najczęściej gdy ten śpi. Takie działania bardzo skutecznie łamią morale wroga, nawet jeżeli ofiarą był zwykły sierżant, który już po kilku chwilach został "wymieniony". Oczywiście akcje takie jak zatrucie zapasów wody, czy żywności także wchodzą w skład jej licznych możliwości. Potrafi być prawdziwą zmorą odziałów pancernych, gdyż podczas szkolenia nauczono ją jak uszkadzać pociski, tak by te eksplodowały jeszcze w komorze spustowej. Oczywiście najpierw trzeba się do tego typu amunicji dostać, co jest już znacznie trudniejsze niż dostanie się do zapasów wody czy leków, z tego powodu tego typu działania podejmuje bardzo rzadko. Chociaż cicha eliminacja, na zasadzie jeden po drugim, jest jej specjalnością (po broń główną sięga tylko w ostateczności) i uwielbia patrzeć na krew tryskającą z ciał jej wrogów, potrafi eliminować większe grupy napastników. W tym celu najczęściej posługuje się podstępem i pułapkami. Czy będzie to mina, czy granat z wypełniony zatrutymi kawałkami metalu to już zależy od sytuacji. Kiedyś przy użyciu jednego ładunku burzącego zawaliła budynek, którego spadające odłamki, zburzyły budynek po drugiej stronie ulicy. Inna sprawa że oba budynki były wcześniej wystawione na ogień artylerii i powaliłaby je jedna rakieta. Tak czy inaczej rezultatem była śmierć prawie trzydziestu gwardzistów i mocne uszkodzenie leman russa. Wykorzystanie naturalnych i zmutowanych cech, pomysłowość, spryt a także nieludzka szybkość i refleks, w połączeniu z pomysłowością, zrobiły z tej dziewczyny prawdziwą żądną krwi psychopatkę, siejącą śmierć i zniszczenie. Nie jest ona jednak wojowniczką idealną. Jak każda zabójczyni swoje "opancerzenie" ogranicza możliwie jak najbardziej. Dziewczyna nie nosi pancerza praktycznie wcale. Jej ubiór stanowi lekki zasłaniający całe ciało strój w barwach zeschniętej krwi. i niewielka poręczna torba, w której może przenosić niewielkie zapasy, lub ładunki wybuchowe. W samym polowaniu zwykle działa sama, chociaż zdarza jej się korzystać z różnej pomocy, np: zmutowanego ogryna. Z uwagi na specyfikę swoich działań, nigdy nie podejmuje ona otwartej walki. Zamiast tego poluje na pojedyńczych zwiadowców i maruderów na tyle głupich by oddalić się od swojego odziału. Z większymi odziałami radzi sobie sprytem i taktyką a nie siłą i tempym biegiem pod lufę, który tak uwielbia większość szaleńców. Podejmuje się też działań sabotażu i działań dywersyjnych a także skrytobójstwa. I chociaż jest naprawde dobra w tym co robi, bywało że odwaga, porywczość lub brawura brały górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem, do czasu gdy przez to o mało nie zginęła. Chociaż nienaturalne zdolności pozwalają jej unikać większości pocisków wroga, bo dziewczyna biega szybciej i skacze dalej niż gwardzista wymierzy, to często zdarzało jej się oberwać. Ma krótko ścięte włosy, delikatne rysy twarzy, którą praktycznie zawsze zdobi złowieszczy lub sarkastyczny uśmiech. Dziewczyna bywa uparta, przemądrzała i pyskata a jej cięty język często wywoływał konflikty. Raz nawet prawie ten język straciła ale to inna historia. Cechą specyficzną jej wyglądu różniącą ją od reszty kultystek jest fakt iż podczas mutacji przemianie uległ także kolor jej włosów. Z kasztanowych, przyjęły kolor krwi. Ma dość jak to lubi mawiać Raven "dość irytujący sposób bycia", nie lubi towarzystwa innych ludzi, chyba że innych zabójczyń. Co dziwne zaprzyjaźniła się z Layrą, byłą siostrą bitwy. Inne siostry krwi a także Esterach, Layra i Raven nazywają ją krwawo-włosa. Wobec pozostałych żołnierzy, no cóż dość by rzec że demony bywają bardziej przyjazne od niej. W czasie polowania korzysta ze swojego noża ofiarnego oraz zakrzywionego rozdzieracza, który bywa bardzo przydatny w rozrywaniu krtani przeciwnika. Kiedy jednak idzie o walke z liczniejszą grupą przeciwników, polega na wszystkim co jest dostępne, dostosowując się do otoczenia i panujących "zasad gry". Bronią którą wybrałą podczas swoich Krwawych Łowów był miecz łańcuchowy "Krwawy Świt". Nie wiadomo dlaczego nosi ono właśnie taką nazwę, lecz wiele wiadomo o jego właściwościach. Napędzane sinikiem osnowy ostrza poruszają się znacznie szybciej, co więcej jego użytkowniczka, nie musi dbać o zapas paliwa gdyż ostrze potrafi się "żywić" energią życiową pokonanych wrogów. Sam silnik natomiast działa znacznie ciszej, a pełną siłę rozwija w niecałą sekundę. Nie zmienia to faktu, że dziewczyna wykorzystuje je tylko w ostateczności. Dziewczyna ma zaledwie 18 lat, a na szkolenie została "przyjęta" mając 7 i i tak nie była najmłodszą w swojej grupie. Tylko niezwykły upór, wola walki i chęć przetrwania pozwoliły jej przetrwać ten horror i stać się pełnoprawną Kultystką Krwi. Dalszą część opisu należy traktować jako "inną osobę" bo opisuje on Catrine prawie 200 lat po opisie zamieszczonym wyżej. Mistrzyni Szkolona pod czujnym okiem Nyi'varen została okrzyknięta jej godną następczynią. W wieku 97 lat pomyślnie zdała test na mistrzynie. Chociaż nie pobiła rekordu swojej nauczycielki, która testy te przeszła mając 84 lata. Już od grubo ponad dwustu lat Catrine sieje spustoszenie w szeregach wojsk imperialnych, masakrując zarówno wrogich oficerów jak i oddziały zwykłych gwardzistów. Czasami urządza nawet wypady na obozy wojsk pancernych, przez co stała się ich zmorą. Nie uszkadza ona bowiem pojazdów ale pociski. Często żałuje że nie może zobaczyć min na twarzach gwardzistów kiedy jedna z baterii artyleryjskich położonych daleko za liniami frontu wybucha z niewiadomych przyczyn. Lata spędzone na polu walki pozwoliły jej wyćwiczyć swoje poprzednie zdolności do perfekcji. Nie ma dla niej obozu, czy twierdzy od której się nie dostanie ani pułapki, która by zawiodła. Jej ulubionym sposobem na zabicie sporej ilości przeciwników jest zwabienie ich do budynku, który następnie wysadza. Zdolność do przewidywania (zwykle) schematycznych zachowań wroga pozwoliła jej osiągnąć wielką skuteczność w przygotowywaniu zasadzek. Zdążyła współpracować z wieloma innymi mistrzyniami co znacznie rozwinęło wachlarz jej zdolności i dało jej wielką wszechstronność. W bezpośrednim starciu jest w stanie pokonać nawet kosmicznego marine. Często też podejmuje to wyzwanie, gdyż nie wyobraża sobie lepszej śmierci niż w walce z takim właśnie przeciwnikiem. Walczyła już z kilkoma zakonami a o wielu zdążyła usłyszeć od innych wojowniczek, dzięki czemu wie kiedy może sobie pozwolić na bezpośrednie starcie z przeciwnikiem a kiedy lepiej postawić na zasadzkę lub nawet całkowicie się wycofać. Nie zmienia to faktu że kobieta w walce jest śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, którego lekceważenie to zwykła głupota. Chociaż jej twarz wciąż zdobi złowieszczy uśmiech, Catrine bardzo rzadko okazuje jakiekolwiek emocje. Wynika to nie tyle z wieku ale z szoku jaki przeżyła jeszcze w czasach młodości. Utrata wielu osób do których bardzo przywykła wyryła wielki krater w jej psychice. Dostatecznie duży by otoczyła się "skorupą" mającą uodpornić ją na takie rany. Jeżeli jest osoba, przy której Catrine odzyskuje swoje człowieczeństwo to jest nią tylko jej mistrzyni. Jednak bardzo rzadko się z nią widuje a nawet wtedy zostają niemal zawsze same. Wzorem swojej nauczycielki, Catrine zawsze wybiera jedną, starannie dobraną adeptkę. Nie przywiązuje się jednak do nich. Dba o nie pod względem fizycznym i pilnuje by były bezwzględne i okrutne, jednak nie tworzy z nimi więzi. Często zdarza się że nie poznaje ona swojej byłej uczennicy gdy taką spotka. Znacznie zmienił się też jej wygląd zewnętrzny. Krwawe niezadbane szaty zmieniła na ciemno-bordowy dobrze wykonany strój, zakrywający niemal całe ciało. Pod nim znajduje się dobrej jakości ceramitowa siatka, która jest w stanie ochronić ją przed ciosami bagnetu i strzałami karabinu laserowego, o mocy standardowej. W czasie rytuału przejścia na stopień mistrzyni zmianie uległ także kolor jej włosów. Stały się one znacznie ciemniejsze. Jej oczy z czerwonych stały się ogniście pomarańczowe. Wiele zabójczyń jest ciekawe co spowodowało te zmiany, jednak prawo zakonu, zakazuje mówienia mistrzyniom o swoim rytuale, nawet własnej, rodzonej siostrze. Nie zmieniło się też jej podejście do mężczyzn i innych wyznawców Chaosu (i nie tylko). Wciąż niektóre demony potrafią być milsze od niej. Poręczna noszona na plecach torba nadal wiernie jej służy (oczywiście to nie ta sama torba) tyle że jest wykonana ze znacznie lepszych materiałów. Zmiany zaszły także w jej mieczu łańcuchowym. O ile samo ubarwienie to wyłącznie fantazja posiadaczki o tyle jego moce stały się jeszcze bardziej upiorne. Silnik potrafi działać wydając jedynie cichutki pomruk, chociaż można to łatwo zmienić. Jednak to nie "regulacja głośności" jest jego atutem. Ostrze które do tej pory mogło karmić używać mocy jeko paliwa, teraz może oddawać też część mocy życiowej zabitego nieszczęśnika by uzdrowić jego właścicielkę. Ostrza są też znacznie wytrzymalsze i mogą się rozgrzewać do bardzo wysokich temperatur. Catrine nie ma więc już problemu z przebiciem pancerza Astartes. Catrine nosi też ukryty pod ubraniem eldarski kamień dusz, który otrzymała od Esteracha. Kamień ten w jakiś sposób połączył się z jej mieczem, co sprawia że Catrine może naładować kryształ mocą. Działa on wtedy na zasadzie zbliżonej do rosariusa. Catrine nie jest jednak wojowniczką idealną. W pogoni za wyzwaniem może sama dać się złapać w pułapkę. Kiedyś o mało nie została przez to zabita, gdy samotny zwiadowca okazał się być przynętą Kruczej Gwardii, z którą Catrine nigdy wcześniej nie walczyła. Podobnie było podczas walki z mrocznymi eldarami. Została ona wówczas pojmana, lecz dość szybko uwolniona przez atakujące bazę eldarów wojska paktu krwi.Nawet najlepszego wojownika może też zgubić rutyna. Przekonała się o tym przy spotkaniu z Catahanami, które przypłaciła miesięcznym pobytem w szpitalu po oberwaniu ich mieczem. Podsumowując Catrine to dobra świetna zabójczyni, budząca lęk w sercach nawet najlepszych dowódców i sprawiająca że na wieść o niej, typowy imperialny szlachcic potrafi zwiać na orbitę lecz także oziębła i niemal całkowicie wyprana z uczuć a lata walki tylko ten efekt spotęgowały. Catrine 2.0 Catrine poległa w czasie kampanii o świat Pardisia, z ręki Layli terSecundi i chociaż dusza mistrzyni uleciała w objęcia Narth Karana, by potem móc spocząć w spokoju, jej ciało nie otrzymało wytchnienia. Losami jednej z najsławniejszych zabójczyń Kultu Krwi zainteresował się inkwizytor Sient. Uznał on, że ktoś kto dysponował tak potężnym potencjałem bojowym, "nie może się zmarnować" i po prostu, zgnić w ziemi. Doskonale wiedział z kim przyjdzie się zmierzyć dziewczynie i chociaż powątpiewał w skuteczność Esteracha, nawet na chwile nie zwątpił w skuteczność rodu terSecundi. W tym celu przemycił on na pokład Litanii Krwi kilku swoich szpiegów. Pod pretekstem uzupełnień we wsparciu logicznym, dla inkwizytor Genevieve, zdołał on dostarczyć na pokład pancernika grupę ludzi. Mieli oni bardzo proste zadanie. Znaleźć zabójczynie i dostarczyć ją lub jej ciało w ręce inkwizytora. Co prawda to co dostał Sient nie było zbyt zadowalające, ponieważ Layla w czasie tej walki nie oszczędzała swojej rywalki. Jednakże dało się z tego pobrać próbki wszystkich tkanek, oraz odtworzyć pełny łańcuch DNA, a to w zupełności wystarczało. Celem Sienta nie było tylko stworzenie sobie nowego zabójcy, ale także przetestowanie kilku nowych wynalazków, między innymi swego projektu Filiorum. Jednakże głównym celem było wypróbowanie i jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, udoskonalenie technik klonowania. Inkwizytor wiedział, że do zrealizowania planu swojego bractwa, będzie potrzebował armii, a z zorganizowaniem takowej były co raz większe problemy. Wiedział też, że jeśli jego ludziom uda się odtworzyć tą dziewczynę, uda im się odtworzyć każdą inną. Zmienione przez demonicznego pasożyta tkanki były bardzo trudne do odtworzenia. Często lubił on się budzić i zabijał klony w trakcie odtwarzania, podobnie było ze zmodyfikowanymi oczami i innymi elementami ciała dziewczyny. Zmiany jakie poczynił potwór w ciele dziewczyny zmieniał kolejne wersje w obrzydliwe abominacje lub po prostu zabijał ją w inny sposób. Sam proces ustabilizowania klona trwał prawie rok, w końcu jednak udało się dokonać pozornie niemożliwego. Odtworzyć ciało zmienione przez spacznie, za pomocą metod świata materialnego. Dziewczyna zgodnie z badaniami i obserwacjami z pola bitwy, posiadała wszystkie cechy fizyczne oryginału. Sient nie był głupcem, doskonale wiedział że jeśli jego projekt wyjdzie na jaw, bardzo szybko zostanie na niego nałożone Excomunicate Traitoris, a agenci inkwizycji bardzo szybko się z nim rozprawią. Wydał rozkaz o uśmierceniu klona i nakazał zmianę wyglądu dziewczyny. Chociaż pozbawione sakryfikacji, oraz symboli Chaosu ciało z pewnością nie budziło już aż takich podejrzeń, Sient wolał się upewnić. Z tego powodu naukowcy zmienili kolor włosów dziewczyny, z czerwonego na czarny, a sam kolor tęczówek na zielony, najprawdopodobniej z powodu historii dziewczyny przed mutacją, właśnie takie barwy były najprostsze do ustabilizowania. Oprócz tego nie wprowadzano zbyt wielkich zmian, od zadbano by paznokcie wyglądały zdrowo, a ona sama nie miała już chorowicie bladej skóry. Sient jak zwykle zresztą, zachował pierwszy udany eksperyment dla siebie. Nikt nie wie czemu to zrobił, tak samo jak nikt nie wie czemu zrobił to z pierwszą udaną Filiorum. Dziewczyna została odziana w znacznie mniej heretycko wyglądający strój i przeszkolona na elitarną zabójczynie. Specyficzne pranie mózgu jakiemu poddał ją Sient, uczyniło ją bezwzględnie posłuszną wobec woli zakonu, a ona sama stała się narzędziem do walki z wrogami Imperium. Co ciekawe Catrine jako klon nie posiada, lub posiada szczątkową duszę. Nie czyni to jej rzecz jasna pariasem, za to czyni ją wręcz niewrażliwą na podszepty Chaosu. Zarówno ona jak i wiele jej "sióstr" wyhodowanych w laboratoriach i przeszkolonych do walki. Od teraz istota budząca strach w sercach lojalistów, miała stać się zmorą wszelkiej maści zdrajców i xenos. Klony mogą mieć bardzo różne wyposażenie i wyszkolenie, okazało się bowiem że pierwowzór otrzymany przez Sienta jest bardzo elastyczny pod kątem obycia z bronią i nadawał się do noszenia każdego oręża jaki mógł nosić normalny człowiek. Jednakże pierwsza wersja, którą sam inkwizytor nazywa po imieniu, za swoje uzbrojenie otrzymała jedynie dwuręczny, eldarski miecz łańcuchowy, niegdyś należący do wojownika aspektu Skorpiona. Ostrze to zostało naturalnie dostosowane do standardów estetycznych Imperium, chociaż Sient zachował eldarskie kamienie dusz, zawarte w klindze. Ostrza miecza poruszają się do tego od rękojeści do ostrza, co ma za zadanie ułatwić wykonywanie sztychów ową bronią. Ostrza idące od ręki, dosłownie same wchodzą w ciało przeciwnika. Oprócz tego i prostego, dopasowanego do ciała stroju, który został zaprojektowany tak, aby nie utrudniać ruchów i ułatwiać skradanie się, dziewczyna otrzymała jeszcze bransoletki, z podstawowymi rzeczami umożliwiającymi przetrwanie, jak krzemienie i kilka drobnych zestawów stymulantów bojowych. Przez talie przepięty został jej pas, który podobnie jak w pierwotnej wersji ma jej pozwolić na przenoszenie dodatkowego uzbrojenia takiego jak chociażby noże, Po drugiej stronie, na plecach znajduje się torba, w której Catrine nosi zwykle zebrane w czasie polowania materiały, z których później konstruuje różnego rodzaju pułapki. Ponieważ klon zachował swoje mięśnie, kości i ścięgna, posiada wszystkie zdolności bojowe oryginału i w wielu aspektach, także jego charakter. W efekcie powstała Imperialna wersja, zimnej jędzy z niewyparzoną gębą, która nie zawaha się odebrać życia każdemu kto stanie jej na drodze, niezależnie od tego czy osobą tą będzie lojalista, czy zdrajca. Jeśli otrzyma swój rozkaz zabije cel bez mrugnięcia okiem. Niepodobnie do pierwowzoru, dziewczyna lubuje się w sadystycznych zabawach z ofiarami. Mają one jednak wręcz rytualny wydźwięk. Dziewczyna nie składa oczywiście ofiar dla Imperatora, chociaż pewnie robiłaby to gdyby jej pozwolono. Uwielbia za to karać grzeszników, na bardzo różne i wyrafinowane sposoby, a metody z jakimi posługuje się elementami otoczenia, wykorzystując je w roli narzędzi tortur, zadziwiłby niejednego Imperialnego kata. Sient przyzwala na te praktyki, wiedząc że żołnierz mający trochę swobody, jest lepszy od psa na krótkiej smyczy, który po chwilowym zerwaniu się, może szybko się zbuntować. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, rezultat eksperymentu był dla inkwizytora bardzo zadowalający, zwłaszcza po kilku udanych akcjach przeprowadzonych przez klona. Jednakże sama Catrine była wyłącznie testem, a po jej stworzeniu, naukowcy Rem rozpoczęli masową wręcz produkcję klonów normalnych ludzi oraz tych poddanych projektowi Filiorum, tym samym tworząc potężną, zupełnie nową i stworzoną do walki armie, podległą bractwu. Sama Catrine natomiast towarzyszy swemu mistrzowi, służąc mu za niezwykle skuteczną i bardzo skutecznie łamiącą morale wroga zabójczynie. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Etogaur Esterach Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Saga Serpentoidów Kategoria:Remmanci Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie